You Will Be Mine
by Anarue
Summary: AU: Broken up, Soul & Maka go their own ways in life. Until 5 years later - when they're matched up on a dating site. Never revealing their faces, the two fall in love again. But what happens when they finally meet in person? SoMa
1. Prologue : Five Years Ago

**"Ending on a sour note, Soul and Maka broke up - each of them moving on to create their own path in life. 5 years later, both seem to be having difficulty with romance, turning to a dating website for lonely young adults. Matched up with each other, the two send emails daily - neither knowing that their new friend is the one who broke their hearts all those years ago."**

**WOOOO! BIG UPDATE. And a new story to pair up with it all. Don't worry everyone! I don't abandon any stories! It might take a little bit of time, but every story of mine will be finished. Within the next four months (with the exception of the new ones along the way). SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... Here's your first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Will Be Mine<strong>

Prologue: _Five Years Ago_

* * *

><p> <em>- Five Years Ago -<em>

Happy. That one word was the only word that came to mind when asked how I was feeling in that moment. Our breathes mingled in the cold air, but I could barely noticed the dead cold air or how red my nose and cheeks had gotten. Snow fell around us, and with our fingers entwined, we leaned into each other, our lips meeting each other half way; a perfect fit. My hands moved to wrap around the back of his neck as he pulled me closer to him, my head moving to rest on his shoulder as we hugged.

"Soul..." I mumbled, my heart feeling so content in that moment. Pink lips curling into a smile, I snuggled into him. "I lo-"

"Shit," he muttered, pulling away from me as I looked up at him with alarmed eyes. A figure stood parallel to us, his red hair identical to the fire in his gleaming eyes; my father.

"Papa, what are you doing here? You knew I was going out with Soul-" I began, before I was cut off once again.

"Quiet, Maka. I have some business with this boy," my drunken father slurred "You! Yeah you, you're the boy who Maka's all gaga over?". I covered my face in embaressment, my right hand entwined with Soul's as we stood there. Desperate, I pulled on his hand, trying to get him to come with me to find shelter from the bitter cold and get away from my father - who was making himself look even more of a fool than usual. But Soul had different thoughts, shrugging me off.

"Soul!" I cried, not wanting to be near my so called father anymore, the man who had dumped me on my mother and ran away when he was most needed, the the man who would get drunk normally and bring home whores and prostitutes by the bucket load every other night. It had only been recently that I had to move in with my father due to my mother's constant work schedule - making it difficult for her to even say good morning or good night to me. That's when the bastard started taking an interest in me, pretending to actually care about his daughter.

"Go ahead, Maka. I'll catch up with you." He smiled, running his thumb over my cheek as I leaned into his touch. Giving me a quick peck on my lips, I hesitated, before running off towards my father and I's apartment; a run down place that was rarely free of cockroaches and dirty, old perverted staff. Frowning, I slowed as I reached the complex, stepping up the iron stairs outside to where our front door was; apartment 4242.

Stepping inside, I let out a loud sigh as I clicked my tongue, slipping out of my boots and many different layers of coats and sweaters; finally leaving me in my school uniform I had failed to change out of after school in a rush to spend more time with my boyfriend and best friend of a year and a half- my eighteenth birthday being tomorrow, hence the reason we were spending so much time together lately.

Running a hand through my dirty blond hair, I walked into the small makeshift kitchen, immediately noticing the endless amount of dirty dishes piled up in the rusting sink. Another sigh flew past my lips as I grabbed a hair elastic from the bathroom, throwing my hair into a messy bun before getting to work; sleeping or relaxing was not an option, as my heart was still speeding from my father's surprise and my boyfriend's reaction. Wiping the grime off my forehead with my forearm, I blew a puff of air out to push the few loose strands of hair out of my eyes as I scrubbed the dishes.

Noticing how hard I was scrubbing, I quickly slowed down, moving in a steady pace as I cleaned up the kitchen to the best of my ability. My body jolted forward as the front door slammed shut, and in walked my father. Standing sheepishly in front of the sink, I continued to scrub the remaining few dishes, looking over my shoulder as I noticed that no footsteps were being heard.

Red hair ruffled, he looked slightly ruffed up, but not ruffed up enough to be worried over. "Did you get in a fight with a homeless man again?" I cocked an eyebrow, turning and leaning against the counter, my arms folded across my chest as I looked at the man in front of me with disappointment in my eyes.

"No, I taught that kid a lesson. No one goes near my daughter without my permission," he grumbled, glaring down at his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he began to turn around and my heart missed a beat as fear overcame me.

"What did you do to Soul!" I half cried, half screamed, desperation flooding my voice as I rushed forward and grabbed my father's arm. He shrugged me off, turning to glare at me now.

"Me and a few of my friends roughed him up a bit, told him to never come near you again or there wouldn't be a damn chance of his survival." My father growled, turning his back on me again as I slowly sank to the floor.

"You don't get to decide who I see!" I screamed, throwing the dish towel at him, a familiar liquid pooling in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. "You don't get to decide! You lost that right when you left Mom all on her own! When you abandoned her and told her to get lost,** I hate you!**" Screaming being my new way of talking, I stood up, throwing whatever I could reach at my father.

He always did this, he had to ruin everything for me. I wasn't allowed friends. I wasn't allowed boyfriends. I wasn't allowed getting low grades. I wasn't allowed to go to parties or have a social life. And I'd be damned if I was allowed to have a shoulder to cry on when it all became too much for me to handle.

"Don't you dare say that!" He growled, my eyes widening as he caught the first plate I had thrown at him. "Enough, Maka. That boy is trouble, you won't be seeing him anymore."

Sobs racked through me and I slipped back down to the floor again as I covered my mouth to try and hold back the sobs and pain I had been holding in for so long. He couldn't control me, I loved Soul, he was the first and only guy who knew about my family, he was the guy I wanted to be with, the guy I wanted to see at the end of the aisle waiting for me with his hand outstretched. I was helplessly in love with the albino-like boy.

Seemingly satisfied with himself, he turned to leave the apartment again - most likely heading to the local bar to find some desperate, under aged women to fool around with. The moment I knew there was no chance of his second arrival, I quickly slipped on my boots, leaving them unlaced and my coat undone as I rushed outside to look for Soul.

Tears streaming down my face, I knew I looked like a mess - but I had no interest in impressing passing by students and adults, my main goal was to find Soul before it got even darker outside. Running through the darkening streets, I only stopped when a disgruntled figure in the snow, a few splatters of blood sprayed around him.

"Soul! Soul! Wake up, Soul!" I cried, wiping my tears as I flopped down next to him, pushing him over so he was facing the sky. My heart pounding as I silently prayed, prayed to god that he'd be alright. Two eyes fluttered open in front of me, and I was met with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. "Hey,"I smiled through my tears, moving my free hand to wipe away my tears again, and other to firmly grasp Soul's larger one.

"Maka," he spoke, but no emotion was clear in his voice, moving to sit up, I adjusted myself to help him, the both of us now sitting in the middle of a snow bank; me with my red, swollen eyes and him with bruises and blood scattered across his skin and face. "I d-"

"It's okay, I know what happened. I'm so s-sorry, Soul," I smiled softly, moving forward to hug him. But as I wrapped my arms around him, something felt wrong in the pit of my stomach and that's when I realized he was making no effort to hug me back, instead his fists were clenched and he looked as if he was concentrating on something. "Soul?" I mumbled, breathless and now afraid of what he was going to say as I retreated away from the hug.

He looked at me with those eyes, oh god those eyes, and what he did next killed me; he smiled, but it wasn't a loving or even his usual "cool" smile, instead it was a sorrowful one, a smile that seemed to scream_ "good bye"_. My hands shook, and tears began to form in my eyes again as I covered my mouth with my hands, looking down at my lap as I waited for him to get it over it.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," I had called it, but the words still made me flinch, made me want to scream out and tell him he was wrong, that I loved him and I didn't want to end it like this - I didn't want to end the time we had spent together ever. "Maka, I- "

"Don't," I had surprised myself, my voice although soft, was much stronger than I had thought it would've been. "Just don't, you're just like the others. I couldn't count on them, and now I know that I can't rely on you to stay with me either. So please, just don't. I don't want to hear it again, not with you, not you too..." Breathless, my mouth gasped for air as I stood up abruptly, backing away and turning to escape back to that wretched apartment.

"Maka! Oi!" He shouted, but those shouts were soon drowned in the masses of crowds I slipped into in an effort to get home unnoticed by anyone important.

The apartment was empty when I returned and it felt as though it had been mirroring exactly how I was feeling in that moment; empty, worthless,_ unlovable_. That was right, I was impossible to love; I couldn't hold a decent guy down, and when the guy of my dreams came along and swept me off my feet, he too gave up on me, tossed me aside. Black*Star had been right when we stopped being friends at only 7 years old, I was naive and idiotic. And when I was 16, Kidd had been right about me being unbalanced and difficult to care for.

Screaming out in frustration, my fingers wrapped around the corner of a picture frame and I was met with a photo of my father and I when I first came to live with him fourteen years ago. Hurling it at the wall, I felt a sense of justice and pride run through me when the glass shattered the frame split, the prized photo my father held so dear to him now broken and _worthless_. Standing up, I picked up the flip of paper the photo was printed on, ripping it into shreds and smiling a bit as I let the pieces fall to the ground to mix with the glass.

Then, with a final chuckle, I walked into my bedroom and slammed my door, before curling up into a ball on my single poster bed and falling asleep.

The next morning was hectic, as I rushed to get ready for School and Soul so he wouldn't wait too long on his motorcycle I suddenly remembered the previous night, and began to grumble in anger. Noticing my father had not yet returned home, I quickly swept up the glass and ripped photo into a dust bin, throwing the evidence of my fit into the garbage. Grabbing a slice of toast, I ripped off pieces as I exited the house, slowly chewing on the buttered bread.

_ How was I going to face him?_ That one thought made me stop cold in the middle of the sidewalk, how was I going to face him? Deciding to rather deal with it later than now, I moved towards the high school quickly, worried I might be late for school due to lack of a ride. Pulling out my phone, I quickly flipped it shut again as I caught the notification in the middle of the screen saying **"14 MISSED CALLS FROM SOUL EATER"**.

Long story short, I was twenty minutes late, and had earned the first detention of my entire life. Now, I was stuck sitting by myself at lunch, picking at my crappy home made sandwich, and munching on a green apple as I tried to keep myself busy. My hair in it's usual ponytail, I itched at thee back of neck, letting a small sigh as I noticed who had suddenly decided to sit across from me; Oxford, the school creep.

"What do you want?" I sighed, closing my copy of Romeo & Juliet as he grinned at me in a perverted manner. A shiver ran down my spin, and my concision screaming to get the hell out of there. But instead, I stayed put, glaring at the shaved headed creep.

"So, words got out that you and the bad bo-" "No," I cut him off, sighing as I quickly collected my things and stood up. "Just fuck off Oxford. I deeply believe there's someone out there for everyone, but I am definitely not that someone in this case." I smiled softly at him, slightly pitying him for never understanding that he just couldn't approach girls the way he did.

Sighing, I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I quickly moved to exit the outside lunch area as I caught Soul's dark eyes in front of mine. "I-" but before I can form any words, he brushes by me, stepping into the lunch area in the quiet, mysterious and careless way he always has. Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I bit my lip before turning and speed-walking back into the school to finish up school as quick as possible and get home, where I wouldn't have to hold back the traitorous tears that filled my eyes. _"I love you," _I said under my breath, a small smile built up on my lips as I held my books close to my chest and walked towards the library - just a few more months, and this will be over.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Maka!" My mother smiled, hugging me tightly as laughter bubbled out of me. Graduation... finally, I would be free of those vacant stares, those looks people would give me because they knew that the mess before them was the one and only Maka Albarn, the book worm who had dated the school bad boy for the longest known time in DWMA, well according to the school sluts that is.<p>

"Thanks, Mama! I'm just so glad it's over," I smiled, pulling away and adjusting my black graduation cap. It was the night after the ceremony, and Mama and I were celebrating my graduation at DWMA at the top of the class as valedictorian and the only person to get a 4.0 GPA all the way through high school. Papa however, had been dumped back at our- his apartment after the ceremony was over, as I had no intention of celebrating with him.

You may think, hey! Get over what your Dad did to that guy a few months back, why don't you? But I had already accepted that there was no chance I would ever be able to be with Soul ever again, and what was done was done. Instead, I now hated spending time with my Father due to the fact that he was an alcohalic and would never listen to me any more- it was as if I was just another piece of furniture in that rotten apartment.

"What are your plans for university, Maka? I'm sure you've picked out something amazing," my Mother smiled, oh yes, my Mother had come in from New York to celebrate with me, telling me she had finally received her first real vacation in twenty years. I have to admit, it felt pretty awesome knowing that my Mother had threatened quitting her job if she didn't get the week off to spend some time with me; and thank god the old man listened!

"I'm going to attend a University in New York to become a teacher," I smiled, biting my lip as my mother cheered for me and gave me another hug. _God, I missed her._


	2. Chapter 1 : Time Flies

**Hooray! Another chapter, along with all of my stories being UPDATED last week (hence why I said BIG UPDATE in the last chapter). So did you all like the previous chapter? This one will be summing up the next five years of Maka's life and then continue on with the main plot line, savy? (I had always wanted to say that!) ANYWAY, here's your second chapter, which is labeled as the first chapter, aha. But this chapter is quite boring as it is just starting off what's happening and blah blah blah blah blah. It's slightly short. But I suppose it's because I didn't have much to write about. (LIES)**

* * *

><p><strong>You Will Be Mine<strong>

Chapter One: _Time Flies_

* * *

><p>Kicking back in the old wooden chair, I began to think about how university seemed to have flown by. It felt as though my life was on fast forward, and there was nothing I could do to slow it down. Perhaps it was because I always kept myself busy, refusing to come to terms with the fact that I felt so lonely, that I wished that someone would be there for me. Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose while thinking, a small smile pulling at my lips at the thought of my friends. Yes, that's right, I had <strong>finally<strong> made friends; Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Liz & Patty Thompson. The four of us had met throughout University, Tsubaki and I hitting off right away, and Liza and Patty and I becoming friends over a small amount of time.

Chuckling, I thought back to the day I had met the sisters; Tsubaki and I had been eating in the University cafeteria, just chatting and laughing to ourselves...

* * *

><p><em>"Hooray!" A loud voice cried, startling both Tsubaki and I. Looking up, I was met with two pairs of bright blue eyes. The first set belonging to a taller, more mature looking girl with a scowl on her face, and the second belonging to a shorter, happy looking young girl. "Hey, hey Tsubaki! I drew a giraffe in class today!" the younger one grinned, shoving the piecce of paper in Tsubaki's voice. <em>

_Tsubaki being Tsubaki, smiled kindly and looked at it, before smiling at the younger girl. "What a wonderful job you did, Patty." Patty, so that was her name. Looking over at Patty and the taller girl, I smiled awkwardly, unsure how to respond to them; as I had been alone all through my teen years. Shoulders hunched somewhat, Patty looked over at me curiously, before hugging me abruptly; basically scaring the shit out of me. Awkwardly hugging her back, I giggled, finding myself amused and enjoying the two's presence. At my simple notion of giggling and hugging her back, the older one's scowl disappeared, replaced with a small smile that made me think of my ex-boyfriend. _

_"Name's Liz, this is my sister Patty. We used to go to high school with Tsubaki," she smirked, hands stuffed in her pockets. "Nice to meet ya'," she grinned a toothy smile, making my heart skip a beat as she seemed to remind me of Soul more than she should of. _

_"I'm Maka, I'm kind of new here..." I smiled a bit, shifting a bit in my seat as Patty released me and flopped down next to me - turning her head to chat away busily to Tsubaki; who was just smiling and nodding as she quietly listened to Patty's ramblings. Liz seated herself on the other side of me, smiling and nodding her head as she watched her sister making large gestures about what I later assumed was Giraffes- as she seemed to have a very large affection for them. _

_But I didn't notice at first, I was too busy in my own little thoughts. I was bitter about relationships and letting people meet my parents, as after Soul and I broke up on such a sour note, I seemed to begin thinking that if I never introduced anyone to my parents, would never lose them from my life so quickly. Scowling at the table, I shook my head, sighing as I tried to rid myself of my thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about my long gone ex-boyfriend, who in the end really didn't care about me as much as I had thought he did._

_Putting on a smile, I pretended not to notice that Liz had noticed my scowling and head shaking. _

* * *

><p>Chuckling at the thought, I smiled and stood up, brushing the pencil shavings off my pencil skirt.<p>

"Miss Albarn, Miss Albarn!" A child, Georgia, cried runnign up to me and tugging on my skirt. Smiling, I kneeled down to her level, looking at her with warm eyes. Rubbing her teary blue eyes with her free hand, she pointed at another child; Cameron. "Cameron stole Dolly! He said he'd put her in the puddle outside if I didn't give him my butterscotch pudding!"she cried, obviously distressed that her doll had been stolen away from her.

"Tattle tale!" Cameron cried, pointing his own tiny finger at Georgia and smirking; oh how these two reminded me of Black*Star and I when we were younger and still friends. Smiling, I stood up, taking Georgia's hand and walking over to Cameron.

"Cameron, how about you give Dolly back, I'm sure Georgia really wants her back. How would you feel if someone took your special pendent that your Daddy gave you?" I asked softly, kneeling down to his level and reaching out my hand to him. Brow furrowed, Cameron nodded, handing me Georgia's Dolly back - which I handed to her. The blond giggled happily, hugging her doll close to her chest and then smiling a toothy grin.

"Wanna play house?" She asked, looking over at Cameron as they began to chatter away.

"Only if I get to be the awesome Daddy who everyone looks up to, cause' I'm that awesome." Chuckling, I let the children go off and play for the rest of the period - it was play time after all. It was so amusing for me to watch my class of kindergartners, as they all had different personalities and likes and dislikes; each and every one was different and special in their own way, it made me sad that I'd be getting a new class in just 3 months; one month of school, summer and than school again. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I sat back down at my desk, taking out my lap top and purse.

"Okay class, tidy up!" I called, smiling gently as the kids all nodded and grinned, cleaning up their toys and putting away their own things in a hurry to get ready to see their parents. Walking over to where the kids were putting on their coats, I kneeled down once again, helping one child do up her coat and another tie their runners. "Everyone ready?" I smiled.

"Yes, Miss Albarn!" they all grinned as the bell rang, and I opened the front door for the parents to come in and pick up their children. The parents hustled in, gretting their children with hugs and kisses.

"Thank you," "Thanks!" "See you on Monday!" "Bye bye," Parents and children waved their good byes as I closed the door, gathering my things and quickly leaving the empty classroom; I could finish up my work at home, besides, what was so great about staying in an empty classroom meant for four year olds?

Chuckling, I exited the school building, my heels clicking against the concrete pavement as I walked towards my red car. Brushing my blond hair out of my face, I found myself despising my lifestyle; sure, it was great working with children all day and having friends who loved me and cared fo rme, but I felt so empty, so lonely and that one face had never ceased to disappear from my mind.

Opening the driver's door, I climbed into the seat, tossing my things onto the passenger seat and shoving the key into the ignition. I had begun digging my own grave, I had to get out there - I had to start dating again, meeting new people, maybe even travel a bit, who knew? All I could say I wanted to do was get something out of my life, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the wood table with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, I found myself laughing at the sister's story.<p>

"And then, the black haired guy starting crying! Can you believe it! I can't believe I actually thought he was cute!" Cried Liz, all of us howling with laughter as Liz continued to finish the story. "It was the funniest thing. EVER!" Taking a deep breath, I wiped away the forming tears with my free hand, taking a sip of my red wine with the other.

"Hey! Hey! Let's talk about Maka now!" Patty giggled, sipping at her apple juice happily. She was a bit young, and not to mention immature for wine like the rest of us. At the mention of my name, my face turned red, scarlet traveling up my neck as I nearly spit out the red liquid.

"Me!" I laughed nervously, unsure of where she was going with this. Suddenly Liz's laptop was whipped out, and the girls began giggling as they typed away to something. How could they end that conversation so quickly! And what were they doing?

"Bookworm122; likes? Books and other boring stuff. Dislikes? Her Daddy! Naughty Bookgirl looking for a fun time, needs to loosen up!" Liz laughed as my face changed to that of pure horror. They were signing me up for a dating website! "Upload that photo of you from Halloween last year when you were wearing that sexy cat costume with the black mask, and voila! Oh look! You already have a match! Jazzguy822, ohh, he's cute." Liz sighed dreamily as I snatched away the computer from them. The photo was slightly blurry, and all I could see was a young man sitting at a piano with a baseball cap on and his eyes closed.

"You forced me into that costume, you even threatened to burn my latest copy of To Kill a Mockingbird! And you can barely see his face," I muttered, annoyance clear in my voice, moving the cursor to close the window and forget the dating site for good. But before I could press that button, another window popped up; he had sent me a message.

**Jazzguy822:** _Hey, sup?_

Teeth clenched, I quickly typed a reply, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible and get the hell off of the site.

**Bookworm122:** _Ignore my profile! My friend's typed it up in their drunkness and I really have no reason to be on this site!_

The moment I had pressed enter was the moment I regretted typing in those words. Maybe this was exactly what I needed in life, maybe I really did to loosen up. Biting my lip, I ignored Liz, Patty and Tsubaki as they began to chat away about Tsubaki's new boyfriend, Blue Moon or something. Soon enough, that familiar _ping!_ could be heard, and another message popped up.

**Jazzguy822: **_Not cool. My buddy did the same thing to me. You seem pretty chill, you listen to any music?_

By the time I had finished reading his message a small smile had curled my pink lips. Perhaps I really did need to loosen up, and this mysterious Jazzguy822 seemed to be the exact answer to my problems. Typing away, I found myself spending the rest of the night talking with him, my heart throbbing at the mere mention of his username by the time I had awoken in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2 : Pen Pals

**New chapter! Hooray! I will be updating my other stories soon, it's just been a really tough time on me right now due to somefamily and friend issues. But don't worry, I'll keep updating, and now I'm going to get into a weekly update schedule. YWBM will be updated on Fridays (Todays Thursday and I'm updating today, so now new chapter tomorrow), MFM on Sundays and SL on Wednesdays. Keephesh? Alrightie then, ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! By the way, this fan fiction will only last about 10 or so chapters (updates). Unless of course I get a huge idea or huge crowd by the end of the tenth chapter. Then I'll either extend the fan fiction or write a sequel/spin off. This one is a bit shorter than the other chapters for the sake of a surprise at the end. But the next chapter (next week) will be MUCH longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Will Be Mine<strong>

Chapter 2 : _Pen Pals_

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning, my head throbbed from all the wine I had downed and I silently thanked god that it had been the weekend, and I would have more time to nurse my hangover. Sitting up, I realized I had fallened asleep at the kitchen table, my right cheek pressed against the keyboard. Lifting my head, I easily spotted Liz and Patty hunched over each over, snoring away. Looking over, I wasn't surprised when I saw a note where Tsubaki once sat; she was an early bird, waking up early even on the weekends. So chances were she probably woke up, got washed up and left to go back to her apartment. Liz and Patty however slept in quite late, not too mention I shared a flat with the sisters. It was only two bedrooms, but Liz and Patty shared a room - due to the fact that they were sisters after all. Aside from the fact that the three of us shared an apartment, we had rules that were enforced at all times.<p>

**1) No guests over without confirmation and alerting the other room mates.**

**2) No hankey pankey (Which referred more ot Liz than Patty and I)**

**3) Equal payment and effort in meals. **

**4) Everyone must help pay the rent every month!**

**5) Gossip is a must! (A rule written down by Liz)**

**6) Tsubaki is always welcome!**

**7) More rules will be added later when we're sober! (Another one added by Liz)**

Basically, these rules were taped to the inside of our front door, and if one of us broke one of the rules, we wer eto play the punishment game. Of course, there had been times when Patty had broken the rules, Liz being the main contender, but I had not broken one of the rules yet and I took pride in it. But because of this, Liz and Patty (moreover Liz) put a lot of her time into trying to get me to break one of the rules, as she had a punishment she had been itching to get out - or so she said.

Looking over at the sisters, laughter bubbled out of me as I took in their disheveled appearance. Deciding to let them get their sleep, I stood up, walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind me as quietly as I could. Stripping out of my clothes, I turned the shower tap to turn on the water and quickly stepped in; welcoming the warm water that pelted down on my skin like a warm summer's rain. Shutting the water off, I quickly grabbed one of the white, fluffy towels hanging on the metal rack next to the shower - drying myself off and wrapping the towel around my slim body, looking down momentarily, I sighed as I realized I still hadn't gained much bust since my high school years, maybe I had gone up a cup but that was at the most. _Oh mama, not only did I get your looks, I got your small boobs too,_ I chuckled mentally, moving to exit to the shared bathroom.

But as soon as I had opened the door, a shriek burst from me as I took in a male figure sleeping on our couch that I hadn't seen before. Black hair ruffled, he wore a clean looking suit, and I suddenly began to wonder what Tsubaki, Liz and Patty had done last night.

"Eh! Liz! What did you do!" I screeched, clutching at the fluffy towel and pressing my back against the bathroom door. Lazily, the young man opened his golden eyes, yawning and sitting up. His eyes were sharp, and something struck me as I looked at the male who couldn't have been any older than us. Looking over to me, his own eyes widened a bit before he looked away and Liz stumbled into the room.

"What? It's too early!" She whined, leaning against the door frame and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Pointing at the young man- I had a feeling I knew him, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Liz glanced over at the boy, shrugging it off. "That's the guy I was talking about last night, he needed somewhere to stay... Can I go back to sleep now?" She spoke lazily, brushing off the factshe had invited a stranger into our apartment and had broken the first rule. **AGAIN**.

"No get him out!" I screamed, ignoring the young man who was now eyeing me.

"Him? Do you really not remember me, Maka? You're still as symmetrical as ever." He smirked, as I froze and suddenly realized exactly who had been invited into my apartment. Kidd. Glaring at him, I pointed at the front door angrily.

"Get out. And don't ever come back." I growled, before storming into my bedroom and slamming the door behind me. Collapsing onto the floor as soon as the door had shut, I took a deep breath and clutched at my chest; which was now beating faster than it had ever been in years. Taking another deep breath in an attempt to calm myself, I moved to dress myself, putting on jean shorts, a tee shirt and tying my hair up before exiting the bedroom. Noticing Kidd had left and Liz and Patty had retreated to their bedroom, I put on a pot of coffee as I took out my laptop, eager to see what I had said to this "Jazzguy" last night, as I did not remember bits and pieces of it.

The chat window still open, I chuckled as I read a few lines in particular.

**Bookworm122: **_I'm a teacher, it's my first year on the job. _

**Jazzguy822:** _You anything like that teacher from that new movie, Bad Teacher? _

**Bookworm122:** _Depends on who I'm teaching. ;* _

Slapping a hand to my mouth, my cheeks burned as I read through the seemingly endless chat and sure enough I seemed to get spunkier and flirtier with each post. "Damn wine," I muttered, typing in a quick response to his last message - which had been received at 3:00 am, which I had probably fallen asleep at.

**Jazzguy822:** _Hey, we should hang out. _

**Bookworm122:** _I guess. I just need to ask if you're some serial killer first? _

Chuckling, I moved to close the window, not expecting him to be online or even checking his inbox at 2 in the afternoon. But sure enough, that familiar _ping! _struck again, making me jump up in surprise. Scrolling down to see his answer, a small smile had formed on my lips as I read the simple worded answer.

**Jazzguy822: **_Not this week. ;) _

Maybe this guy really was the answer to my problems. But I didn't think it was right to meet up with him. At least not at the moment. I barely knew him... or did I?

* * *

><p>Hours became days, and days to weeks. Slowly, I had fallen in love with Jazzguy822 even though I had never caught a glimpse of his face. Sighing dreamily, I leaned back a bit in my chair at that same old wooden desk. It was the last day of school, and the last time I would see these wonderful children in my class. Running a hand through my curled ashy blond hair, a smile twisted my lips as I moved to stand up.<p>

"Has everyone finished cleaning up?" I asked gently, a small part of me wanting to cry over the fact I had gone through my first year of teaching, and I had already whipped through one extremely special class. But one thing was clear to me, I would always hold this class dear to me; as they had been my very first real class full of real students. Walking over to the cubby section, I continued to kneel down near the front door as they all finished getting ready - by themselves. "Congratulations! You've all graduated kindergarten!" I grinned, shaking each of their petite hands and standing up afterwards. The class coursed with words of joy and excitement, not only had they finished kindergarten, summer had finally begun!

Letting the parents in to pick up their children, I quickly moved to gather and round up the rest of my things, wanting to get everything together and head back to my apartment to get ready to go to the beach; Liz and Patty's idea. Waving goodbye to the last of the students, I juggled the good bye presents and my briefcase as I walked out to my car, my heels clicking against the almost black pavement.

Deja vu hit me as I tossed everything into the passenger seat, and I was suddenly reminded of the Friday I had come home from work and met Jazzguy822, who had yet to give me his name, not that I could blame him, I hadn't given him mine either. We had both exchanged the first letter of our names, playing a friendly guessing game - but neither of us had struck gold yet. And for good reason too, I had a pretty unique name, it would take him a while to guess it, if he ever did guess it. _S_ was his, and of course my first guesses had been Sam, Simon and Sawyer.

Driving into the apartment building's complex, I picked up the rest of my things hopping out of my car and walking through the front doors, nodding to the doorman, Killik as he opened the door for me. Walking inside, I nearly dropped everything as I noticed a bush of snow white hair standing at the counter. But before I could let the person see me, I rushed over to the elevator, slipping into i just as it was about to close. Breathing heavily, I could feel the tears pricking at my emerald eyes. I didn't even see their face, but that hair... that hair. Wiping at my eyes with my forearm, I quickly leaned against the wall inside the elevator for support; not caring about my now smudged make up.

So much for a great start to my summer vacation.


	4. Chapter 4 : Reflections

**Long time no see. You see, I was going to update - but my grandmother was put into a difficult situation and was given two days to live. So naturally my family went out to spend time with her before she passed. It was extremely difficult for me and since her funeral, I haven't had the inspiration or enthusiasm to write. Sorry about dragging you guys into my personal life, but I want you to know that if I could of written more and posted, I would of. The other few stories I have will be updated soon. Just understand this took me a bit to write and now I need to write the rest of my stories' new chapters.**

**Anyway, onto brighter news my favorite online store RESTOCKED and it was like I was dancing on the moon, eating lollipops and forest animals were singing hallelujah in the background. I WAS SO HAPPY GUYS, and I was put into such a great mood as I began furiously clicking to get things into my cart and shipped over to me - THAT I BEGAN WRITING FOUND MY NEW MUSE - and you guys would laugh at me if I told you it was a video game, wouldn't you? I watch this let's play with my favorite LPer, and this game just... inspires me. Anyway, I really need to start this chapter, now don't I? This is a really long and important chapter, as it will lead up to a lot in later chapters - so be sure to read it all! Let's get started then!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Will Be Mine <strong>

Chapter Four : _Reflections_

* * *

><p>Huffing furiously, I slammed the apartment door behind me as I swooped into my room as quickly as I could; as I did not need any interrogations on my break, all I wanted was to get to the beach and get away from that god damn heart breaker. Closing my eyes and letting out a breath of relief, it had seemed I had spoken too soon and was soon met with Liz and Patty's endless gabbering.<p>

"What's wrong!"

"What's going on! Did you see a hot guy? Could you hook me up with hi-"

But before Liz could finish her sentence, her younger sibling cut in, pushing in front of her and looking up at me with those big round blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement. But the thing was, Liz didn't need to finish her sentence, I had already realized what she was about to say, and the mere thought of him being with someone else seemed to make my heart ache even more.

Had he found another girl to hold close to his chest, allowing them to listen to his rapid heart beat just as I had once upon a time; back when we would lay entwined on my father's ratty couch and just talk for hours on end. Those were the times I would rather think about, not the times - or rather time that I had lost someone that I held so dearly to my heart, someone who I doubted would ever be able to be replaced. No, there was no doubt, because deep down I knew that I would never be able to value a man like him like I had once.

"Maka! Are you even listening to us!"

Patty pouted, sticking out her trembling bottom lip. Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose thoughtfully, looking up at them with tearful green eyes before bursting into tears and grasping out to hug them. This only seemed to make them worry even more, and suddenly it felt like I had been run over by a train. I was experiencing that night all over again, the betrayal, the hurt. Wrapping my arms around myself I leaned against Liz as she guided me over towards my four poster bed.

We sat down together, and Liz calmly stroked my hair as Patty rubbed my back; the two genuinely trying to calm me down and make me feel better. I didn't deserve friends like this, friends who took care of me so well. So I did the one thing I hated to do, the one thing I had promised myself I would never do if I was put into such a situation - I hung on, I clutched tighter, refusing to let go of the little light left in my life.

Half an hour later, I finally began to calm down - my emotions spiraling to a halt as Liz and Patty gave me reassuring smiles, urging me to tell them what had happened. Smiling weakly, I found myself hesitating to tell them what had happened, afraid to know what they would think of me when I told them I had caught sight of my long gone ex-boyfriend from my high school years. It had been so long, did he even remember me? Gently shaking my head in doubt, I let my emerald eyes wander up to my two friend's faces, my mouth opening to finally tell them the truth.

But before I could do such a thing, a knock sounded at our front door; as if mocking me for not speaking earlier, taunting me and teasing me for bursting into tears at such a simple thing. Where had the strong, well sheltered Maka gone? And why had a weak, tearful and haunted one replaced her. Biting my lip, I moved my gaze back to my feet, noticing that I had long been ridden of my shoes. Had I taken them off at the door? Or was it in the elevator? Sighing, I watched as Patty giggled, tackling me into a hug as her elder sister made her way out of my room to answer the front door.

Liz's smooth, mature voice echoed through the apartment and I found myself sitting on the edge of the mattress, eager to know who had arrived at our dingy apartment; perhaps it was someone I didn't know, or perhaps a person who I had never heard speak - because when another voice entered into their two way conversation, it rang no bells inside my head.

The voice was deep, masculine, but sweet. It held a sense of familiarity to it, and I could immediately tell that this person knew who Liz was or had at least met her once before. But although I had finally heard the man's voice, the curiosity only seemed to grow and it seemed to endlessly burn at me, egging me on to go out into the front room and catch a glimpse of this mysterious person.

Standing, Patty looked up at me with her own curiosity. Pressing a finger to my lips, I tip toed towards the door, peaking out from behind it to catch a glimpse of Liz's back and a short glance of snow white hair. My breath hitched and it was if the world had stopped around me. If I was dreaming, it felt real enough to make me sick - was this Liz's new boy toy; My ex-boyfriend? Tears began to well up my eyes again and I quickly shut my eyes; as if willing away the milky haired man and his deep voice.

But as I shut my eyes, something clicked in my mind, and I realized that although I had heard the man's voice I had not gotten the same shivers I once had with So- **his** seductive one. His rolled off his tongue, in a careless and dangerous way; it brought a edge to his voice and I could vaguely remember getting shivers when remembering it at night. But just as I was getting carried away in my thoughts, something tugged at me and brought me back down to Earth and that was when I realized I was falling forward - out of my bedroom, the place I had so carefully hidden myself in!

I wanted to scream, but as my chest slammed against the floor, I realized I couldn't. My breath had been stolen, and I found myself taking a sharp gasp of air. Looking up, I was met with the curious eyes of Liz and the crimson eyed, suited man she had been speaking with. For an instant, I stared into two red eyes, so deep that I could fall into them.

"Maka, we meet again,"

He smiled, a smug look twisting his god-like features. This wasn't my ex-boyfriend - no, this was my ex-boyfriend's older brother. I had met him while dating him and something uncoiled itself in my mind as I looked up at him. I had had years of experience with Wes Evans, and I couldn't ignore it: something felt wrong.

I moved to sit up, letting myself hop up from the wooden floor boards to meet Wes' taunting stare. Something was different, although I couldn't put my finger on it, I could feel it deep down within me. But perhaps I was fooling myself, I had a haunting feeling that I was being too obvious in front of the man who had such a great relation to my ex. Huffing, I narrowed my eyes at him; my stomach churning at the mere thought of being tricked by him once again.

"Why are you here, Wes?"

My voice came out stronger than I had expected, and I gained a new sense of confidence as I stared back at the man who once loved to toy with me. A smirk twisted his lips, and he quickly opened his mouth to reply.

"I came to invite you - and your beautiful friends - to my wedding at the end of the summer. I know it's a bit late to be asking you of this, but I need to be a bridesmaid for my lovely fiancee. She doesn't have many friends, so right now she's having a hard time looking for a dress flowers and such. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but if you don't want to go through hell alone, I would be honored to have your two friends accompany my soon to be wife down the aisle as well. In fact, it'd work perfectly. Seeing as I have three groomsmen,"

He smiled and for a moment I was completely taken with the thought, looking over towards Liz and Patty I found myself smiling as they eagerly nodded, themselves eager to do something exciting over the summer break; and a bachelorette party and a wedding party seemed to be just the medicine. I smiled back at Wes, nodding as he broke out into a grin, rushing over to me and scooping me up into a hug.

"I know I wasn't the best of people 5 years ago, and my family doesn't have the best history with you. But I just can't help but be glad that you're agreeing to this. Thank you so much, Maka. You won't regret this,"

He grinned, gently setting me down and writing down his number, as well as his fiancee's and their address. But by the time he had left, I felt as though his words had shaken me back to reality. Because chances were, one of his groomsmen was going to be his brother. And chances were, I was going to have to deal with him at one point or another.

Closing my eyes, I leant against the kitchen counter, my racing heart beating wildly inside my chest. Was I dreaming? Perhaps not, if felt too real, it was real; I was awake. Running a hand through my hair, I jolted up as someone entered the kitchen and my eyes fluttered open to meet a very concerned looking Liz.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She asked, walking over and leaning against the opposite counter. I nodded, unable to find the words to explain my sorrow, unable to speak aloud. Liz seemed to understand and slowly leaned over, giving me an encouraging smile as she pulled me into a comforting hug. I let out a small sigh, wrapping my own arms around her and welcoming her comfort; I would take any I could get at this point.

After a moment of silence, I pulled away, afraid to be too dependent on my room mate and good friend; I couldn't get too close, I couldn't relive those moments of my past again. Lips quirking into a small smile, I tried to give my best reassuring smile to her, but at this point, I didn't even know if I could give her a simple one. I was over reacting at the simple memories of my past, but the way they seemed to haunt me only made my fears escalate.

"I... I think it's time I tell you about when I was in high school and more importantly, about my father."

They way I stuttered at the beginning of my sentence only seemed to make Liz worry even more, a crease setting in her forehead as she looked down at me with sympathetic eyes; she was most likely thinking of a far worse situation than it actually was. Liz had grown up on the streets, every day a new fight for survival. And to make it worse, her sister and her were only in their early teens when it had began; which meant it was impossible for her to find any sort of income - other than to steal of course.

"It began when my mother found out my father was cheating on her and even after than did he continue to do so. It was like he was addicted, it was a drug to him, the exhilaration and adrenaline of sneaking out at night and constantly lying getting to him. My mother seemed to understand this, and would constantly try to console him and forgive him. But eventually, she cracked. It was only a bit after that did she discover she was pregnant with me and decided to give my father another chance to be the man she had once known and fallen in love with. My father was ecstatic at the news and vowed to never cheat again. My mother believed him - but deep down, she knew he was just spouting out his white lies all over again.

"It took my mother four years to completely abandon him, and when she did she abandoned me too. It was like I was a constant reminder of my father. I looked nothing like him, nor did I ever act in the same way. But somehow, every time she looked at me, it was like she was looking at her ex-husband all over again; and even I could tell she couldn't take it anymore..."

I paused for a moment, wiping away the forming tears. I had built up all these emotions over the years, and it was like I had suddenly let them all free by telling Liz my story, and yet I hadn't even gotten half way through it. Liz spoke no words, instead she nodded encouragingly, reassuring me that she was here for me and that she needed to understand the whole situation before she spoke comforting words.

"I grew up in a dingy apartment alongside my father, being kept up at night by his dozens of mistresses who would enter our apartment in the wee hours and scream and cry with pleasure for hours on end. It disgusted me, and from an early age I learned how to truly hate a person with all of my heart. My father would constantly get drunk, blabbering about how great of a fuck that brunette was or how good at her job that blonde was. Even after doing such things at night, he still had the audacity to lie to me! 'I only love you and your mother, Maka. No one else.' Those constant lies still haunt me to this day, it was the reason I had so much trouble with the male gender all through my elementary, middle and high school years.

"Yet despite this, I still managed to have three very different relationships with three very different boys. The first one was a boy called Black*Star. He was an orphan who lived at the ratty orphanage next to our apartment. I met him when I was 5, and I don't think I've ever met anyone who was as loud and rambunctious as he was. Black*Star was a year younger than me, but he still knew how to make me laugh in the worst of moments. He was the light in my life, my best friend for three years. Until he suddenly started acting weird. Maybe it was because he had met new people, experienced the world a bit more. But the day I turned 7, he suddenly turned on me."

I smiled in nostalgia as I relived my child hood, he had always been the funniest and most arrogant male figure in my life. Liz's eyes widened slightly at my words and suddenly opened her mouth to speak.

"Isn't that the guy who Tsubaki has a crush on!"

She shouted, clamping her hand over her mouth in realization shortly afterwards. My own eyes widened slightly, and I felt my throat constrict as I realized I had been ignoring what Tsubaki was saying before hand; it wasn't Blue Moon who she had set her kind eyes upon, it was Black*Star! I nodded, snapping out of my surprised and regretful thoughts and opening my mouth to continue and finish my story.

"When I became 13, I met Kidd. He was the guy you let into our apartment a while ago; the creep who's obsessed with symmetry. We became really close friends after we met at school. And when I turned 15, he asked me out. We became even closer after that. But Kidd had left one thing in the dark in our relationship; who his father really was - the principal of our school. It turned out his father disapproved of our relationship, even though he liked me as a student, he said he could never see me as his son's girlfriend. He told Kidd to break up with me, and at 16 I lost my first real boyfriend. It was only a little bit later did I meet **him**, he was so sweet even if he was known as the bad boy-cool kid at our high school. We became so close, and the night of my eighteenth birthday my father ended up gathering his drunk friends and beating him up. He broke up with me shortly after, and he's the reason why I haven't been with any guys since. I was in love with him - that kind of love that you only experience once in a life time. That guy you saw today in our apartment was his older brother, he used to like to tease me whenever he caught sight of me... But I guess he's changed over the years, I mean look at him. If you had told me Wes Evans would get married in five years, I would have laughed endlessly for days."

I finished my story as quickly as I could, hoping Liz wouldn't think differently of me after she heard it. But to my surprise, Liz only pulled me forward into a hug, stroking my hair in comfort. I hugged her back, letting the silent tears roll down my cheeks and caress them. I was too tired of my past to be sobbing anymore, I was tired of it, all of it. I just wanted to forget it all and get on with my life. But that wedding seemed to hold me back, and tell me that my horror story wasn't over just yet.

"It's okay, Maka. We'll get through this, let's just focus on the positives right now, okay? That's what Patty and me always did we were living on the streets. We have a great summer ahead of us, so just focus on that for now, okay?"

She smiled, pulling away and patting me on the head.

"Now go get some sleep, darling. We have a great day at the beach planned for tomorrow!"

She full out grinned, smiling as I smiled back at her. Anticipation coursed through me, and suddenly I felt excited to get away for the day and spend a nice, fun day with my girls at the beach. Waving a small good bye, I moved into my bedroom, stripping out of my day clothes and pulling a extra large t-shit over my head. Crawling into bed, I grabbed my laptop before flopping down; opening it up and clicking the beeping chat window with a small smile crossing my pink lips. Just the thing to help me sleep, talking with my mysterious new guy best friend.

**Jazzguy822: **_Hey, what's up? _

**Bookworm122:** _Nothing much, I got invited to a wedding today! I'm excited, but at the same time kind of upset over the fact that it's on such notice._

**Jazzguy822:** _When's the wedding? _

**Bookworm122:** _The end of the summer, I'm going to be a bridesmaid!_

**Jazzguy822:** _No way! I'm a groomsmen at a wedding at the end of the summer too. We might just be heading to the same wedding. _

**Bookworm122:** _Wouldn't that be convenient? lol_

**Jazzguy822:** _You don't even know._

And how right he was.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note; PLEASE READ!**

So it's been a while, huh. I will be continuing ALL of my stories - and this will be updated to each and everyone of my stories tonight. It's been a while since I've wrote, but I'm itching to get started again and I promise you I will continue and finish each and evry one of my stories. Thank you all for being so patient!now's here's the schedule for the next update (I'm pretty much done all of these chapters)

Sunday (17th) - Meow for Me

Wednesday (20th) - Starcrossed Lovers

Saturday (24th) - You Will Be Mine

Sorry for "sikeing" you guys out if you thought this was a new chapter - but a new one's on the way, so no worries!


End file.
